bloonbusters_saga_portal_rpg_random_jamfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TSRITW/TSRITW’s Journal
='Chapter 1ne: The Rise, Fall, and Return of the Rectangle'= ''Day 1 (28-11-2018): The Blockmare'' Fudge. Why did I do this. Also, MrYokai’s Triren doesn’t even have their stats yet. I might have to get even. *MrYokai’s activity: whenever he finishes school, probably in the afternoon ~ 16:30 *Battle’s activity: it depends *My activity: 07:00 ~ 20:00, usually I am more active than any other user in this wiki. Without me, you’re nothing. MY VALUE IS EQUAL TO ALL OF YOURS! Battle: Not sure if you know it TSRITW, but my Activity time changes depending on the day, and schedule. MrYokai: Uhh... I don't finish school after midnight. I finish school somewhere in the afternoon, but I'm NOT going to tell you when. BTW, then how am I still on the Object Show Fanonpedia when you're blocked? Oh. Okay, then. I guess I was wrong. ''Day 2 (29-11-2018): First Day in the Cage'' Well, I’m still in this ball made of packed ice. It won’t thaw out ‘til Day 8. Kinda reminds me of a comic I made back in the Jokemon times. I still have some stuff back there that I haven’t done, such as DFMIS. Anyway, I’m thinking of a new hero squad called “Punctuation Power”. No pics for now. MrYokai: Uh, you're not in ball made out of packed ice. You're in a jail full of spikes. Then why was I in a frikkin’ jawbreaker that other day? MrYokai: If you mean yesterday, you weren't in a jawbreaker. You were in the same jail full of spikes. Not yesterday. I meant back in the Jokemon times. This. Here are the characters I STILL need to draw: *Numb3r Fighters 16~20 *Outbugger and Field Tripper *Ivy ''Day 3 (30-11-2018): The Four Types of Cliche Ads'' Type I: “X vs. Y” There are so many of these ads that I can’t stand them anymore. Seriously, what if the “noob” had beginner’s luck, and what if the “pro” hadn’t played for a long time and their skills got rusty? Many tycoon games use these types of ads, such as Cash Inc. Type II: False Advertising These ads use CLEARLY FAKE gameplay to trick people thinking that the gameplay is like that. Violators include most puzzle games, Lords Mobile, Mobile Legends, Legacy of Discord, and Word Cookies ripoffs such as Word Cross. Type III: Failure Must Be An Option Many games show a player SO DUMB that they can’t even figure out the instructions. If Cuphead made this kind of ad, it would show some guy who can’t even pass the tutorial. You know what I’m talking about, right? Multiple puzzle games and that “find the difference” game use these kind of ads. Hello Stars uses this so much that it’s Gamertrician Disapproved. By the way, I''' am the Gamertrician, but you should can become one if you take my course. Type IV: Definitely Not Scripted Gameplay Have you seen those really terrible Lords Mobile, Mobile Legends, or Legacy of Discord ads? Yes, they MUST BE SCRIPTED. Real gameplay should be recorded BY THE PLAYER THEMSELF. Well, that’s it. By the way, I am NEVER going to download War Robots. Stick to Team Fortress 2, Garden Warfare, or even motherfrikkin’ C.A.T.S. I currently have two courses: IIE (Idle Is Evil) and RTT (Resist The Temptation). MrYokai: Yesh, I hate gameplay with especially OP stuff. Like, take TOON, UH, yeah. If you mix two globes together you explode everything. That happens FREQUENTLY in ads. 'nother thing: I am a fan of Cookie Run and Puyo Puyo, you're pretty much the opposite thinking that Puyo Puyo rips off Tetris when literally Puyo Puyo crossed over with Tetris. Especially since you haven't even WATCHED the gameplay of PPQ and such. Also please don't say Cookie Run is like Mega Run. No I won’t. But... COOKIE’S FORTUNE COOKIE FORTUNES WITH COOKIE “FORTUNE COOKIE” MASTERSON! Bad: mix two globes together and destroy everything but obstacles Good: combine two magic hammers to get a huge magic hammer that strips off one layer of everything (and wiping out all non-hammer monsters) Day 4 (1-12-2018)': On the First Day of December, Here is What I Said: I'll be back in the Deletd comic today. As for THIS COMIC... four more days. I can't believe I'm still in this jail full of spikes. It makes no sense, doesn't it? Anyway, I've made some episodes of ''You Don't Know Jack Jr., a.k.a. YDKJ Wrecked and Tangled. ''Day 5 (2-12-2018): Don’t Join the Bright Side'' Three more days until these spikes will bother me no more. Now, I will tell you why these really crappy channels (Bright Side and Troom Troom) might take over YouTube... MAYBE EVEN THE WORLD. Bright Side has a sister channel named 5-Minute Crafts, which is growing REALLY QUICKLY. If everyone had a computer or cellphone with internet service or WiFi, at this rate, they could’ve reached 7.9 billion subscribers in a year or so. And guess what? SEVEN POINT NINE BILLION IS THE NUMBER OF PEOPLE CURRENTLY IN THE WORLD, GIVE OR TAKE! MAYBE EVEN EIGHT BILLION! Fortunately, I’m with Jarvis and the other BRIGHT SIDE DESPISERS (BSD) resisted their clickbait and even I did click on some of them, It’s actually for the EXPERIMENT — finding the answer to “How can they make crappy content yet they got a lot of subscribers every day?”. I have a hypothesis: if Bright Side’s “siblings” spam more than three videos EVERY DAY, then they will earn a lot of money, because they stretch their videos out to MORE THAN TEN MINUTES LONG and thus, ad revenue. And with that many views, if I had ten U.S. dollars for every view they have, I’d be as wealthy as them. According to The Infographics Show, “winning the lottery is the worst thing that can happen to you”. At first, I didn’t know why, but after reading the useful comments (not “first” (plus, it’s getting old) or like beggars or any sorts) and remembering that Fuzzy & Nuts video, the real reason why TIS said that it’s bad to win the lottery is because people can become TOO nice and can lose track of how much they’re spending. In other words, “with great power comes great responsibility”. You’ll notice this if you’re an admin. Hopefully, Bright Side doesn’t. We hope that they’ll spend so much that they’ve lost control and never go on a budget... in the real world. (Thank you, Cha-Ching. Without you, I wouldn’t have gotten so much gold in DML and over 1000 credits in Bingo Blitz.) Dang, I don’t have enough time to write about Troom Troom, but in actuality, their tactic is the same. They use clickbaity thumbnails and titles, and all they do is make overcomplicated life hacks. Stick to Crazy Russian Hacker. Well, that’s it and that’s all. Thank you for reading Day 5 of TSRITW’s Journal. I’ll see you again in the next entry. Buh-bye. MrYokai: TSRITW... You won't possibly hear this, but whatever you do, check what Pewdie's doing. Pewdiepie is trying to beat T Series, and he's commanding hackers. What if the hackers break T-Series?! Quote More I know. But let's stop this Pewds vs T-Series thing and focus on a more important battle: Resistance vs Bright Side. MrYokai: No, Pewdiepie can become super dangerous to the internet! What if he calls all hackers to make all search results have at least one "Subscribe to Pewdiepie"? We need Jacksfilms! Oh, actually, that thing is too BAD to be true. Yes, the whole “Pewds is hiring hackers” thing is actually fake. ''Day 6 (3-12-2018): The Best Christmas Song Ever since Jackbox'' Up on the rooftop reindeers stunned Down comes Cookie Masterson With trivia questions in his sack You might get confused ‘cause you don’t know jack Oh oh oh, DisOrDat And remember the clue in the Jack Attack If you are smart, you’ll earn some cash But answer wrong and you’ll be turned to ash ''Day 7 (4-12-2018): Marshall Patrol, You’re in Trouble'' What do you think of this? ''Day 8 (5-12-2018): I’m Outta Here'' 7:00 I’m almost done with the block. 9:00 Hmm. I could’ve sworn that I’m gonna be unblocked. 9:30 Why hasn’t this block expired yet? 12:00 I’M OUTTA THIS CAGE! WOOHOO! ''Day 9 (6-12-2018): The Wonders of Today’s Date'' Today is 6/12/18. 6, 12, and 18 are all multiples of 6, and they’re consecutive! 6x1, 6x2, 6x3! In other news, where’s Battle? ''Day 10 (7-12-2018): Okay, So You’ll Start to Realize... ...I owe you way too many Flingback Fridays. Don’t worry, they’ll re-continue today... probably. ='Chapter 2wo: Where Oh Where Oh Where is Battle?= Day 11 (8-12-2018)': No, Seriously, Where Is He? Don't see him anywhere lately. Not even in this wiki. MrYokai, penalizing me is a huge mistake. MrYokai: No, penalizing you is not a mistake. What's actually a mistake is that you completely ignored that you were penalized, being unable to participate in 1-1-3. Despite my warning you completely ignored it. I know. The thing is, Battle may not be active these days. Day 12 (9-12-2018): Nothing to Say'' Seriously. Let’s just skip to Day 13. ''Day 13 (10-12-2018): Oh, There You Are, Battle'' He’s finally done it. Now I just have to wait until February or so before I can participte Mission 1-1-4. Also, 114? IS DELETD RETURNING!? ''Day 14 (11-12-2018): Like the New Category? I added the “Rectangl’rless” category for missions I’m probably not in. Day 15 (12-12-2018): Nananananananana DOUBLE TWELVE!! Today is the twelfth Double Day! In Time Inc., these days always roll doubles! They also like to get even. Day 16 (13-12-2018): New Template! It’s called Gimmick. Just type the gimmick codeword after it and voila! You get the gimmick icon! For example, “ ” gives you , and “ ” gives you . Day 17 (14-12-2018): Octo Pie'' For some reason most of my classmates are obsessed with the Baby Shark song and now it’s stuck in my head. I know how to get rid of it... KILLER WHALES DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH KILLER WHALES DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH KILLER WHALES DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH KILLER WHALES They eat sharks and probably the song too. Maybe it’s time to learn something that’s actually useful. Meanwhile, this wiki is dying. With a busy host and one lazy paricipant and ONE MORE PARTICIPANT WHO COULDN’T PARTICIPATE, this wiki’s gonna close soon. ''Day 18 (15-12-2018): I Might Quit This Wiki. MrYokai, ever heard of ''PRO''CRASTINATION? Well, it has ''PRO in it. ''Day 19 (16-12-2018): My Sister's Gonna Leave Planet Loser. Yeah, apparently she's going to... "She Hang High", whatever that is. Day 20 (17-12-2018): The End of the Wiki? So... apparently MrYokai started a new wiki called the "SSLW Forever! Wiki". Hmm. ='Chapter 3hree: Why Even Bother?= Day 21 (18-12-2018)': Welp, This is It. This comic is probably cancelled. It was going so well, but MrYokai had to do it. If I were MrYokai, I’d be more active with these comics. Wait... can’t he do both? Day 22 (19-12-2018): You Know What? I’m never going to join the other comic if MrYokai keeps abandoning comics only because he seems way too lazy. Oh, and here’s Bricksy whether you want him or not. ''Welp, that’s it for the first journal. Click here if you want more of Rectangl’r’s random entries! Category:Blog posts